


A Need to Know

by ShoulderHolster



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Images, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Need to Know, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoulderHolster/pseuds/ShoulderHolster
Summary: A short tag to the episode Need to Know.





	A Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the archive in 2013 under a different username. Info on my profile.  
> This version has been slightly re-worked.

Bodie shifted uncomfortably on the sofa until his back was firmly ensconced in George's arms. The events of the day had taken a toll on both of them and they were exhausted. "I think Doyle knows," the younger man croaked, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Doyle knows'?" Cowley asked agitatedly. He nudged his lover carefully until he was sitting up beside him.  
  
"Hey! It's not _my_ fault, George. You were the one who got all touchy feely today in bloody front of him. I've been careful just like you ordered and then you go and do a bloody stupid thing like that."  
  
The head of CI5 recalled the moment that his fingers caressed the side of Bodie's face as he lay recovering from the gas. It **was** stupid but he didn't regret it.

[](http://imgbox.com/Yz4xgwWv)  


"Aye, lad, I know." Resignedly, he pulled the younger man back against him as he considered the implications should their affair become known. It was something he had been doing for a while now. Bodie and Doyle were thorns in his side but they shared a close friendship and he knew enough that Doyle's blessing meant the world to him. He seemed pensive for a moment but surprised his lover by saying, "I believe there to be minimal risk should your partner discover the truth."  
  
Bodie sighed in relief. "Thanks, George," he smiled softly at the older man but the tender moment was short lived as he coughed and bent double with the strain and the ache in his chest.  
  
"Ach, man! To bed with you," he ordered as he took hold of Bodie's arm and guided him upstairs to his bedroom. "We'll talk more in the morning." He helped him strip and settle under the covers. "But for now, you need your rest."  
  
Bodie pouted. "I had more than rest in mind for this evening. Sorry, George."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for, laddie. Now sleep." Cowley placed a gentle kiss upon Bodie's forehead before turning off the bedside lamp and quietly leaving the room. He stopped once he was outside and leaned back against the door. It had been a close call today but yet another gamble had paid off and they returned home relatively safe and sound. He wondered how many more times he was going to put the younger man's life in danger. He knew had little choice in order to get the job done, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He shook his head at the reality of the situation and was about to head for his study when a cough from the bedroom halted him. Deciding paperwork and reports could wait a while longer, he entered the darkened room to find Bodie curled up against his pillow.  
  
Seeing the sight he said, "Aah, Bodie. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Love me?" came a muffled reply.  
  
George smiled. "I already do, laddie. I already do."

 


End file.
